1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive mechanism for photographic film and paper processing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to provide processing apparatus for photographic film and paper having a plurality of separate components for successive processing, including but not limited to developing, fixing, washing and drying, the components for developing, fixing and washing preferably including tanks with removably mounted roller transports or conveyor mechanisms including turnaround devices therein.
One such machine is shown in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,048. The driving of the roller transfer or conveyor mechanism requires a power input for each roller transport. In this construction, trains of gears are provided which require accurate positioning of their shafts. It has been common practice to mount said transverse input shafts for roller transport racks in end frame plates of the roller transport racks. Specific examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,451; 4,150,589 and 4,118,998.
It has also been proposed to employ a longitudinally disposed motor driven input shaft with spaced worm gears thereon for simultaneously driving the transverse input shafts for the respective components. This has been very difficult to effectively achieve in practice because of the irregularities in heights of the longitudinal shaft and the transverse input shafts with interengaging gears on these shafts. It is of course highly desirable, if not essential, to maintain uniformity of speed of the strips through the various components including from one tank to the next and during their entire transport through the machine.
The present drive mechanism is simple to install, avoids the necessity for precise placing of a longitudinal drive shaft and the transverse input shafts, and automatically causes the drive gear to seat correctly in the worm, permits of easy removal of the components and has other advantages.